User blog:Alvoria/Week on the Wiki Six - Week of Slow and Weak
I'm tired. If it's any indication, it took me a full minute to come up with that title. That's how exhausted I am: I can't even come up with anything snappy at a moment's notice. I feel awful about that. Blah, I gotta stop beginning these blogs on a downer. :-( This has been a heck of a slow week on the Wiki. I haven't had the time or energy to do much, and it seems like nobody else has either. I've still made my two edits per day (for the most part), but a few of them have just been "add to Category", or "Fix spelling mistake" type things. I've tried to make up for it today by adding a new page and totally restructuring a existing one (adding much needed information), but I still feel bad that so little got added this week. Last week I talked about how I felt my name no longer fit me. Oh how wrong I was. On Wednesday I had a bit of a breakdown filled with crying and yelling. Yea, I'm not proud of that. I've gotten just about fed up with my job and all that it entails including the strain on both my body and my sanity. The good side of this is that my little episode spurred me to apply for a new position, which I'm interviewing for Monday. I really doubt I'll get it (I've heard that they already had someone in mind before they posted the job opening), but I'm going to give it my all and pray to God Almighty that he blesses me with a new position. And also, that it won't somehow be even worse. ;-) I used to think of myself as an optimist. Then I started reading my own blog posts. Yea... P_P On a more topical issue, I've been working on my Splendid Stones project, and it's looking really good. I think I finally got the ores to spawn in the quantities that I want. They're rare, but a vein of them will fill a whole row of the player's inventory or chest. That's just about exactly what I was going for: hard to find but plentiful once found. I'll be testing it for a bit longer, but it seems to be working the way I want it to. There's more good news! ^_^ I just say the post about the newest Minecraft Snapshot! (Link!) according to that, the new save format will make 4096BlockIDs a part of the core game. This makes me IMMENSELY happy! No more will I have to hold back on including something just because I don't want to use up a ton of block IDs!! This will revolutionize the way we all approach Custom Stuff creations!!! I like exclamation points!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ But yea, It's now official: I love Jeb more than Notch. I just think that Jeb gets it in a way that Notch doesn't. Not dissing Notch, he's still a genius and a deity among game designers, I just believe that Jeb is better for Minecraft. Hate me if you want, you know in your heart it's true. ;-) That's all for the moment. See you next week, hopefully on Friday for a change. ;-) ~ PsychoSupreme 10:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) PS. Nightwish is F*^#ing AWESOME!!! Go listen to their music and buy their albums. Right now! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts